The housing of the invention provides a convenient means for storing a storage battery in a camper, the battery serving as an auxiliary electrical source for illuminating the camper and for energizing electrical appliances. The battery itself may be connected to the electrical system of the associated motor vehicle for recharging purposes.
The housing of the invention permits convenient external access to the battery, permitting it to be serviced, and replaced when necessary. The housing itself is of an impervious integral construction, as mentioned above, and it is relatively low in cost and is relatively easy to install.